I Love You
by Kiwi-San
Summary: I hate you! I never want to see you again! We're over! cried Hermione. She turned around and slammed the door. That was it. They were over, done, and both were heart broken.
1. Dreams

"Hello Drakkie," Pansy betted her eyelashes at him and pushed him into an empty classroom.

"Get off Parkinson," snapped Draco. "I'm already taken."

Pansy kissed him, but he pushed her off. "Oh, yes, you're going out with that filthy little mudblood Granger."

Draco pinned her to the wall. "Don't you ever say that again."

Pansy pulled away and pinned him against the wall. "Oh, you know you want to screw me Draco. And I don't blame you either." She kissed him. Right then, Hermione walked into the classroom to study. Her eyes grew wide and tears started to fall. She turned around and ran.

"Hermione!" shouted Draco. He threw Pansy off and ran out of the classroom after her.

Hermione ignored him and continued running. She ran right past Harry and Ron. They looked at her weirdly. Then, Draco ran between them, nearly knocking them over. They glanced at each other and ran after them.

"Hermione! Please stop!" shouted Draco.

"Leave me alone Draco!" cried Hermione. She ran into the Head Boy and Girl's Common Room. Unfortunately, Draco was the Head Boy.

"It's not what you think!" said Draco. She stopped and turned around to face him when she reached her door to her bedroom. Her eyes were red and puffy for crying.

"Oh, so you weren't in there snogging Parkinson?" she cried sarcastically.

"I was but" said Draco before Hermione cut him off.

"I hate you! I never want to see you again! We're over!" cried Hermione. She turned around and slammed the door. That was it. They were over, done, and both were heart broken.

At Draco's apartment, 7:30am

Draco's eyes snapped open. It was the same dream he'd been having for day and after six months since they broke up, they decided to come. He hadn't seen her since they graduated about six weeks ago. Why were they coming now? Draco got out of bed and looked at the calendar. It was August 15. 'Of course,' he thought. He climbed back into bed. Today would be their one-year anniversary of being together...if they were still together...'If that cow hadn't pushed me into that classroom.'

Hermione sat with Harry and Ron during breakfast. "I'm going to go study, I'll see you in Transfiguration."

"You're always studying," protested Ron.

"Yes, I know, but I'm really behind right now," said Hermione.

"It's because of that git of yours," said Harry.

"He's not a git!" protested Hermione. "He's really nice and sweet."

"But, he's still a git to me," said Ron.

"I'll see you guys around," said Hermione. She picked up her bag and left the hall. She glanced at the Slytherin table. Draco wasn't there. That was weird.

She walked into an empty classroom and couldn't believe her eyes. Draco was cheating on her with Pansy! She started to cry and ran out of the classroom, ignoring Draco calling her name. She ran right past Harry and Ron, ignoring them too.

"Hermione! Please stop!" shouted Draco.

"Leave me alone Draco!" cried Hermione. She ran into the Head Boy and Girl's common room, which she shared with Draco.

"It's not what you think!" She turned around to face him when she was just about to go into her room.

"Oh, so you weren't in there snogging Parkinson?" she cried sarcastically. 'I can't believe he'd do this to me, after six months...' she thought.

"I was, but" Hermione cut him off.

"I hate you! I never want to see you again! We're over!" cried Hermione. She turned around and slammed the door to her bedroom. She flopped on her bed and cried herself to sleep...missing all the classes for that day.

At Hermione's house, 7:30am

Hermione's eyes snapped open. She was dreaming about their breakup for the fourth time that week. She checked the date of her watch. August 15, today would be their one-year anniversary of being together.

They had bumped onto each other at the hotel in France. She was in her bikini by the pool when Draco came out in his swim trunks. They started talking and someone had pushed her into the pool. Draco caught her and her face was two inches from his. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment and Draco moved in for the kiss. He was surprised she deepened it.

Hermione pulled the sheet to her face and started to cry. She cried for about an hour. Harry and Ron apparated in her house. (She didn't mind it when they did.)

A/N: Hmm... i think i'm going to like this story...way different than my others too...please read and review it! .


	2. Glances

"Hmm... I don't think she's up yet," said Ron. "We can do see if she sleeps in the nude!"

"Ron!" Harry punched his friend in the arm. "That's disgusting! She's like our sister. Besides, do you even know what today is?"

"Um... August 15," said Ron.

"Exactly," said Harry. "The day Hermione and Malfoy started dating." Ron made a face. "So don't say anything stupid." They walked into her room. She was still crying. "Hermione." Harry sat on her bed. "What's wrong?"

She sat up, not caring if they saw her in her pjs. It was just a baggy shirt and shorts. "Oh, you guys, I miss him so much." She hugged her knees to her chest and cried into her knees.

"But, Hermione, that git cheated on you!" said Ron. Harry glared at him.

"I know...I don't want to miss him, but I do...I think I..." said Hermione. She couldn't say it out loud to Harry and Ron.

"You aren't saying you love him are you?" asked Ron.

"I...don't know," said Hermione.

"Ok, Ginny bought this for you," said Harry. He took the bag from Ron and pulled out a blue skinny strap dress that stopped a little above her knees. It cut low in the front and the bottom was cut at an angel.

"Oh my God! Why'd she buy this for me?" asked Hermione.

"Because," Ron pulled out six pieces of paper, "we got six free passes to the newest wizard dance club and me and you need dates."

"What about Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I'm going with Ginny," said Harry.

"Oh, so where are we going?" asked Hermione.

"We're just going to the old club," said Ron.

"Wouldn't everyone be at the new one?" asked Hermione.

"It's not open yet," said Harry. "I got six passes for being ahead of everyone in Auror training."

"Oh," said Hermione.

"Ok, we leaving at 7:00 tonight, so wear something cute, not this dress though, it's for tomorrow. We need to go to the ministry for Auror training," said Ron.

"Alright, buhbye you guys," said Hermione.

"Bye," they got up and left.

"Draco! Wake up!" said his roommate, Thomas.

Draco groaned. "Why?"

"Because I just got us free passes into the new wizards dance club," said Thomas.

"That's not until tomorrow," said Draco.

"True, but we need to go get dates," said Thomas as he pulled on a shirt.

"Right now?" asked Draco. "It's freaking 9:00 in the morning!"

"No, not right now, we have work," said Thomas. "But you didn't take a shower last night did you?"

"I also couldn't sleep last night," said Draco, getting out of bed.

"Neither could I," sad Thomas. "You kept on muttering 'Hermione' in your sleep."

"I did?" asked Draco.

"Yeah," said Thomas.

Draco groaned, grabbed some clothes, and went into the bathroom. He took a shower, most of the time, just standing under the showerhead.

"I don't want to meet girls," said Draco as he walked out of the bathroom. "Not today at least." He went downstairs to get a cup of tea.

Thomas put a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder. "Look, I know you miss her and everything, but there's nothing you can do. I mean, you're not even sure she still lives here."

"I just miss her so much," said Draco. He put his cup down and put his head in his hands. Thomas gave him a friendly hug.

"'Tis not good to dwell on the past," said Thomas, trying his best to hide his laughter.

Draco snorted. "Stop talking like that. So where are we going tonight then?"

"The old club," said Thomas. "This is off subject a little, but why did Hermione break-up with you?"

:Well, I was walking to breakfast and Pansy Parkinson, that cow in my house, pushed me into an empty classroom. She was trying to make out with me and Hermione walked in for some reason when Pansy kissed me. She thought I was snogging her. I will never forget the look on her face when she saw that. And I'll never forget the sound of her voice when she yelled, 'I hate you! I never want to see you again! We're over!' and then the sound of the door slamming shut on my face," explained Draco.

"Have you told her that it wasn't your fault?" asked Thomas.

"I tried, but she didn't want anything to do with me after that," said Draco. "If only she'd came in ten seconds earlier...Pansy had called her a mudblood...I pinned her to the wall and told her to never call her that again."

That night, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny left for the club. Hermione sat at the bar with a margarita. She looked around the bar and nearly dropped her glass. Draco Malfoy was across the club, dancing with a very pretty girl. Hermione turned around and set her glass on the counter.

"Hello there," someone said behind her. Hermione turned around. A very handsome man stood there. "I'm Thomas." He held out his hand.

"Hello, I'm Hermione," she shook his hand.

"Hermione Granger?" asked Thomas.

"Yes," said Hermione. "How did you know?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy's roommate," said Thomas.

"Oh," said Hermione. Her eyes flickered toward Draco. She turned around. "I don't want to talk about him, so don't try."

"I won't, it's none of my business," said Thomas. "But I'll tell you this, he really misses you." Thomas turned around and disappeared into the crowd.

Draco stopped dancing and headed for the bar to get a drink when he stopped walked. Hermione was laughing with another man. He saw Harry walk into the bathroom and followed. Surely her best friend would know something.

"Potter," said Draco. Harry turned around to face him.

"Malfoy, I'm surprised you didn't join Voldemort after Hermione dumped your sorry ass," smirked Harry.

Draco grabbed Harry's shirt at the collar and slammed him against the wall. "You have no clue what the hell happened that day," he hissed.

Harry pushed him off. "All I need to know is that you cheated on my best friend with that cow Parkinson."

"Do you know what day is it?" asked Draco.

"Exactly a year ago, you and Hermione started to go out," said Harry.

"Exactly," said Draco. "That day was the best day of my life." Draco turned around and headed for the door.

"You know, Hermione cried because of you this morning," Harry said before he left. Harry did his business.

Draco stopped outside the door... 'She cried over me?' he thought...

Hermione went up to Ginny when she found her. "Hey Ginny."

"Hello Hermione," said Ginny.

"Where's Harry and Ron?" asked Hermione. "I'm going to go home."

Ginny's eyes flickered to the bar where Draco was. "I'll tell them, you go ahead and go home."

"Thanks Ginny," said Hermione.

"No problem," said Ginny.

Hermione apparated to her house and took off her outfit and into her pjs. She sat on the floor and pulled out her photo album. She flipped through the pages until she came to hers and Draco's pictures. Half of them were muggle pictures and the others were wizard photos. The Hermiones in the pictures were ignoring the Dracos. The Dracos sat in the corners, looking heart broken. The muggle pictures were the ones Hermione was interested in right now. One day during last summer, she made Draco go into a muggle mall. They had taken pictures in the little photo box there. Tears started to fall. She closed the book and crawled into her bed.

A/N: I hope you like this story so far!


	3. The Club

The next night, Draco and Thomas left for the club. "How's you get the free passes again?" asked Draco.

"Pulled a few strings here and there," said Thomas.

"Oh," said Draco.

"You should try talking to her again," said Thomas.

"What's the point?" asked Draco. "She'll just yell at me or walk away."

"It doesn't hurt to try," said Thomas.

"It can," said Draco. "I'll try next time I see her." They gave the free passes to the dude at the front and walked in.

"Looks like you'll be talking to her soon," said Thomas. He pointed across the crowd; Hermione was leaning against the wall.

"What if she's dating Weasley?" asked Draco.

"Then she's dating him," said Thomas, "and you'll need to move on."

"Move one," repeated Draco. "That's the last thing I want to do." He looked around the club. "Oh no, not Parkinson." He disappeared into the crowd, away from her.

Hermione leaned against the wall, watching everyone dance. A couple guys came up to her and gave her the corniest pick up lines, but he turned them all down. She pulled out a picture of her and Draco and sighed. "Why did you do that to me Draco Malfoy?" she muttered to herself.

"Because I didn't," Draco said, coming out of the shadows. Hermione jumped and put the picture back into her purse before turning around to glare at him.

"Oh, so that was your clone snogging Parkinson that day was it?" sarcastically said Hermione. She turned around to leave, but Draco grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me!"

"Please," said Draco. He held her hands close to him, so she was only about six inches from him. "Just let me explain what happened that day, please Hermione."

"There's no need for an explanation Draco," said Hermione. "I saw what happened." Tears started to fall from her face.

"But you didn't see or hear it all," said Draco. Hermione looked into his eyes. They were pleading with hers. "Please. I would never cheat of you Hermione." He cupped her face in his hands. She grabbed his wrists, but didn't pull away.

"Then what happened that day?" asked Hermione.

"Pansy pushed me into that classroom. She was trying to make out with me. She kissed me just as you walked in," said Draco.

"How am I supposed to believe you?" asked Hermione.

"You listen to your heart. I can't make you believe me, but I'd never lie to you...and I love you," said Draco.

Hermione cried harder and ran. She bumped into lots of people along the way, but didn't care. She was about in the middle of the club when she bumped into Pansy.

"So, how's life without Draco?" smirked Pansy.

"It was you! You're the one that broke us apart!" cried Hermione.

"Of course it was me," snapped Pansy. "I was already promised his hand in marriage by his father before you cam along. I had to get rid of you, and the only way it seems, was to make you believe he cheated on you. And it worked didn't it?" Hermione looked behind her. Draco had slid down the wall and his knees covered his face.

"Obviously not," snapped Hermione. "His father is in Azkaban and Draco will never marry a cow like you!"

"Well, we'll see about that," said Pansy. She pushed herself through the crowd towards Draco. She walked up to him, trying, but failing, to be sexy. "Hello Drakkie."

Draco looked up at her and glared. "Stop calling me that and go away!"

"Oh Draco, you know you love it when I call you that," said Pansy in a 'sexy' tone that made her look even more ugly and stupid.

"If I love it, I wouldn't have said that," snapped Draco. "Go off and screw someone. That's what you do to get by isn't it? Guys pay you for some reason for a night of sex and then have to vomit in the morning right?" He chuckled.

Pansy huffed at him and stormed off, pushing people down as she passed. Draco put his head in his knees again. Hermione quietly walked back over to him, quietly dropped to her knees, and hugged him. He breathed in her sweet Hawaiian Ginger perfume and knew right away that it was Hermione.

"I'm so sorry Draco," cried Hermione. "I should have let you explain a long time ago."

"Oh Hermione, I missed you so much," cried Draco. For the first time in his life, he cried in front of someone. He kissed her forehead.

"I missed you too Draco," said Hermione. She wiped her eyes. "God, I've been doing this a lot lately."

"That day, a year ago, you changed my life," said Draco. "If we hadn't been at the same hotel, I'd probably be with Voldemort. You opened my eyes to something so much better."

Hermione made a sound that sounded like a half cry and a half laugh. "I'm very glad we bumped into each other too then."

"I love you and I don't want to lose you again," said Draco.

"I love you too and you won't lose me, I promise," said Hermione. Draco smiled. "Come on, let's stand up, we probably look stupid."

A slow song came on and Draco held out his hand. Hermione smiled and took it. He led her to the middle of the club. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I have to ask you something," said Hermione.

"What is it?" asked Draco.

"Are you promised to Pansy?"

Draco grimaced and took a deep breath. Hermione could feel him fill his lungs and let go of it. "Yes." He looked back at Hermione. "By my father, but as you know, he's still in Azkaban."

"What about your mother?" asked Hermione.

He shook his head. "I am no longer her son. Nor my father's for that matter."

Hermione looked up to meet his eyes. "They cut you off?"

He nodded. "Luckily, I took as much gold, silver, and bronze that I could carry. I also had my own vault which I had to move so they couldn't take it somehow."

"Why did they cut you off?" asked Hermione.

Draco smiled and looked down at her. "Because of you."

"Me?" asked Hermione.

"They found out I was dating you," said Draco.

Hermione smiled and looked down. "Oh my God!" She hugged Draco tighter. Draco looked down too. They were levitating about 5 feet above the ground. He scanned the club and found Thomas with his wand out and pointed at them. Draco looked at him and shook his head. Thomas laughed. Draco looked around once more. Everyone was staring at them.

"Put us down Thomas!" Draco shouted over the music.

"Soft or hard?" laughed Thomas.

"Softly if you please!" laughed Draco. Thomas waved his wand and the softly touched the ground.

"Please tell us you are not going back with that git!" said Ron. Hermione nodded.

"But Hermione! He cheated on you with Parkinson!" said Harry.

Hermione shook her head. "No, it was Pansy's fault, not Draco's."

"And he told you that and you believe him?" asked Ron.

"Yes, and he didn't tell me, well, he did, but so did Pansy," said Hermione.

"She did?" asked Draco.

"Yeah," said Hermione. "Just after I walked away from you."

"Oh," said Draco.

A/N: well, here's chapter three! I luvs it!


	4. I Don't Think

"Draco," said Hermione. "There's been something on my mind the last couple days."

"What is it?" asked Draco. Hermione got off the couch and walked to the fireplace before answering.

"I don't think I love you," tears filled her eyes.

Draco couldn't believe his ears. "What do you mean to say?"

"I don't think we should be together anymore," said Hermione, trying her best to stop the tears.

Draco got up. "You-you can't be serious! I mean I love you!"

She turned to face him. "You can't possibly love me Draco."

"And why not?" demanded Draco, his eyes started to water.

"Because you're a pure-blooded Malfoy!" cried Hermione. "And I'm just a filthy little mudblood! You're going to remember that and break my heart when I'd fallen hard for you."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He whole word was falling apart all over again. He shook his head. "I'm a pure-blood, yes, but I don't want to be like my family. I love you for who are. I'm not going to hate you because of what you are."

"You say that now, but what will happen later? When your father comes back?" cried Hermione.

"Hermione," Draco said soothingly.

"Look! I'm sorry! But I don't love you!" cried Hermione. She ran out of the house.

Draco stood there, staring blankly at the fire, but not really looking at it. He couldn't believe what she said to him. Just yesterday she had told him she loved him. Was she lying? Did she really mean it when she told him she didn't love him?

Thomas apparated right in front of Draco; scaring the living daylight out of him. "Where's Herm- Draco, what's up?"

"S-She dumped me!" said Draco.

Thomas couldn't believe what he was hearing. "She dumped you? Whatever for?"

"I'm not really sure," said Draco.

"What did she say?" asked Thomas.

"She told me it wouldn't work out because I'm a pureblood and she's a muggle-born," said Draco. "She thinks I'll turned on her if my father gets out of Azkaban."

"What did you tell her?" asked Thomas.

"I told her I'd never do that to her and then she said that she didn't love me and fled," said Draco.

"But you know, she's probably right to say it would never work. You of all people know what Voldemort wants. He wants all muggle-borns dead. She didn't want you to live feeling you couldn't have protected her more because you were her boyfriend. Without her in your life, you wouldn't live through that guilt," said Thomas.

"I'd still be feeling the same with or without her," said Draco.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you then, mate," said Thomas. He got up and left the room.

A/N: Finally! heres chapter 4! I hope you all like it. its short I know...but its still good...at least I think so...so tell me what you think!


	5. Mistakes and Threats

First it was his eventless days, and then it turned into his dark and depressed days. Then, the worst day in Draco Malfoy's life. He went to Lord Voldemort, knowing this very thought would rip Hermione apart. But without her, nothing mattered to Draco anymore. Doing this meant leaving everything he gained from going out with Hermione in the first place. Thomas, muggle clothing that he had found very comfortable, his whole new life was being thrown away.

Of course, finding Voldemort was the hard part. No one had any idea where he was, save his death-eaters. They had considered Draco a traitor. So, he had to find someone that didn't know anything about his love life.

Draco grabbed a death-eater that he recognized one night and pulled him into the alley. "Where is Voldemort?"

"How would I know where Voldemort is?" asked the man.

"I'm a Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy was my father. It is my turn to follow Voldemort's steps. I know for a fact you work with him," growled Draco.

"Ah, yes, I can see the features, hold on," said the man. Draco grabbed his wrist and apparated to Voldemort's hideout. "My Lord." The man got on his knees. Draco followed suit.

"You may leave Lorgainie," hissed Voldemort. The man, Lorgainie, bowed himself out of the room. "Why have you come here Draco Malfoy?"

"I have learned from my mistakes. All mudbloods are filth that need to be terminated," Draco tried to swallow the knot that had formed in his mouth.

"What has changed you mind about them?" asked Voldemort.

"One has broke my heart twice sir," said Draco, "I still can't believe I took her back again, sir."

"To prove your loyalty," hissed Voldemort, "you will kill her."

Draco's stomach clenched, the knot grew tighter, and his fists grew sweaty, but he ignored them. "Yes, my Lord."

"Do not come back until you have killed her," said Voldemort.

"Yes sir," said Draco. He, too, bowed himself out of the room.

Draco apparated to his apartment and paced his room. He couldn't kill her. He still loved her. 'But she broke my heart twice,' thought Draco. "I won't stand for it!"

Thomas walked in. "Stand for what?" He looked at Draco oddly.

"Nothing," lied Draco. "Leave me alone." Thomas sighed and walked out, shutting the door.

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night, sweating again. That dream came back. No, it wasn't a dream; it was a memory. The day before Hermione last went to Draco's house; Pansy had paid her a little visit...

... "If you can't make yourself stay away from Draco, then I will make you," sneered Pansy.

"Pansy! He doesn't like you! And you can't make me do anything!" said Hermione.

"You're right, I can't make you do anything," Pansy smiled evilly. "But this can, Imperio!"

Hermione heard Pansy's voice, echoing in some part of her brain...You'll break-up with Draco the next time you see him and you will tell no one it was me who did this or I will kill you"

She wasn't strong enough to throw the spell off. Hermione was so furious with herself, and she wanted to tell someone, but she was completely terrified of Pansy. Hermione knew she meant every word she had said that day. Hermione was close to throwing off the spell, but never succeeded.

She heard that Draco was going through depression from Thomas and that Draco might do something he would regret later. Hermione told him that she was sorry, but she didn't love Draco anymore. She almost told him what happened, but she remembered Pansy's threat.

A/N: well, here chapter 5! I hope you guys just luvs it...ok...its sad I know, but I like it! review and tell me what you think!


	6. The Mistakes I've Made

Draco pulled on his Invisibility Cloak and quietly left the apartment. He apparated to Hermione's apartment and quietly climbed through her bedroom window. He quietly walked into her living room. Draco whispered a spell and Hermione was knocked off her feet. Draco whispered "Expelliarmus," and she was thrown against the wall, but still managed to keep her wand. She looked on the floor. Since she had nice shag carpet, she could see where her attacker was standing. But, before she said a spell, Draco whispered another spell that made her hit the wall again. She lay on the floor, not moving for about a moment. She groped for her wand and muttered "Impedimenta," where her attacker was standing. Hermione crawled over to where the person was laying and pulled off the cloak. She dropped it almost immediately after she saw who it was. Her eyes filled with tears. Draco started to stir about a minute later. Hermione was kneeling next to him crying. Draco picked up his wand and pointed it at Hermione. She backed up into a corned and cried harder.

"Avada-" Draco said before Hermione cut him off.

"You wouldn't kill me Draco, would you?" cried Hermione. "You don't even know what happened."

"I know perfectly well what happened. I was there the whole damn time!" snapped Draco in a tone he hadn't used with her since before the summer before their 7th year at Hogwarts. His wand was still pointing at her.

"It was Pansy! She put the Imperius Curse on me! Every bad thing we've been through is because of her Draco," cried Hermione.

"I don't believe you," whispered Draco. Hermione cried harder and huddled in the corner, completely scared out of her mind. She closed her eyes tightly and waited for the curse...but it never came... she opened her eyes. Draco had dropped his wand and fell to his knees. "I'm so sorry Hermione."

"Why were you going to do it?" asked Hermione.

Draco didn't look up at her. "Because...I...I went to...Voldemort." Hermione eyes grew wide. "I told him that I made my first mistake was... when I went out with you." Tears fell down his cheeks. "He told me to gain my loyalty I had to kill you." He put his head in his hands.

"You were going to kill me for Voldemort?" cried Hermione. She didn't know what to say. She buried her hands in her hands. She heard Draco move closer to her. "Don't touch me Draco." She cried when she felt him lay his hand on her shoulder. He pulled away as if she just became too hot to touch.

"It was a stupid mistake, I'm so sorry," said Draco.

"I can't believe you turned to Voldemort," cried Hermione. "I can't believe you were going to kill me. How am I going to trust you again?"

"I'm so sorry Hermione," cried Draco. "I wasn't thinking when I went to him."

"Of course you weren't thinking," snapped Hermione. "I will always love you Draco, you didn't have to do that."

"But two weeks ago-" Draco said before Hermione cut him off again.

"It wasn't really me," said Hermione. "Pansy came over and put the Imperius Curse on me." She covered her mouth with her hand. Suddenly Pansy appeared right in the middle of the room.

"Stupefy!" shouted Pansy. Red light hit Draco's chest. Pansy turned to Hermione. "I thought I told you, you couldn't tell anyone or I'd kill you!" Hermione whimpered. "Avada-" Thomas ran into the house.

"Thomas!" screamed Hermione. "Help!"

Thomas didn't need to be told he pulled out his wand and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" Then, "Stupefy!" He was an excellent duelist. Pansy's wand slipped from her fingers just as the second spell hit her. Thomas caught her wand. Hermione still sat in the corner, crying. He went over to her. Hermione's heart raced in her chest. Twice in the same hour, she was almost killed. "What happened here?"

"Why did you come over?" asked Hermione, ignoring his question.

"Draco left this on my bed," Thomas flattened the paper. "It says that he's going to do something and he wouldn't be coming back. I figured it was suicide, so I rushed over here. Now, what happened here?" Hermione explained first why Pansy was here and then what happened that night. When she was done, Thomas' jaw was open. He, like everyone else, couldn't believe his ears. He looked at the stunned Draco. "I can't believe he was going to kill you."

"I was almost murdered twice in an hour. That has to be a record or something," said Hermione. She tired to get up, but she felt sick and weak. "My legs feel like Jell-O."

"It's just from the shock," said Thomas. To his surprise, Hermione hugged him and kissed him lightly on the lips. Thomas could feel his face burn. "What was that for?"

"For saving me," said Hermione. "I'd be dead if it wasn't for you."

Thomas knew he was taking a chance. She loved Draco, but Draco did try to kill her. He leaned in to kiss her. Much to his surprise, she didn't pull away. "I'm sorry, I can't. He's my best friend and he still loves you I think."

"Yeah, I understand," said Hermione. Thomas kissed her again. She deepened it, wrapping her arms around his neck to play with his hair. This time, Hermione found herself pulling away. "You're a goodgreat kisser, but I still love Draco, even if he was going to kill me, but he didn't. He couldn't kill me."

"It's ok," said Thomas. "I didn't feel anything in those kisses anyway."

"Neither did I," said Hermione. She crawled over to Draco and muttered the counter-curse. He still laid still. She rested her head on his chest.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. Please forgive me," said Draco. "I love you."

"Just promise me that if we break-up again, don't turned to Voldemort," said Hermione.

"I promise with my soul," said Draco.

"Then I forgive you," said Hermione. Draco kissed her. She deepened it and pulled away, to just lay on his chest and hug him. "Let's not tell anyone about this. Especially Harry and Ron." Thomas and Draco nodded.

"We have to go into hiding," said Draco. "Pansy is out to kill you Hermione and Voldemort will be out to kill me soon."

"What are you going to do to her?" Thomas nodded at Pansy.

"Azkaban," said Hermione and Draco.

Thomas put invisible ropes around her arms, feet, and over her mouth. He apparated to the Ministry of Magic to turn her into Azkaban.

"I really am sorry," said Draco. They were still on the floor.

"Love make you do stupid things," said Hermione. They got off the floor and sat on the couch and continued talking until the both fell asleep.

A/N: Well, I hope you like this chapter! I think its alright, I could have done better, but oh well, its still good in its own ways . hehehehe


	7. More Info on Voldemort

"Hermione!" both Harry and Ron apparated in her apartment a couple weeks later.

Hermione and Draco had stayed up talking the night before. Draco had his arms around her waist, hugging her close to him.

"HERMIONE!" shouted Harry and Ron. Draco was so scared that he literally fell out of the bed and hit the ground hard.

"What the bloody-" Ron grabbed the collar of Draco's shirt and slammed him against the wall, pinning him there. "If you did anything-" Ron said before Draco cut him off.

"I'm not a pig Weasley," snapped Draco. "I respect her beliefs about sex. In fact, I have some of my own. Now let me go."

"Why else were you in her bed?" sneered Ron.

"If I had sex with her, Weasley, you'd know," smirked Draco.

"How the bloody hell would I know?" asked Ron.

"I'd probably wouldn't be wearing any cloths, so, you wouldn't have grabbed me and pinned me against the wall," said Draco. "Now let me go!"

"Ron, let him go," laughed Hermione.

"I will if you tell me why he was in your bed," said Ron.

"We were talking and I guess we both fell asleep," shrugged Hermione.

"So, you didn't have sex?" asked Harry.

Hermione threw her pillow at him. "No! I'm not a little slut Harry!"

Harry looked a little taken aback and threw the pillow back. "I never said you were!"

"Then don't assume I'd have sex before I'm married," said Hermione. "Why are you here anyway?"

Harry and Ron glanced at each other. "Well, we heard from you know where Hermione that Voldemort plans to kill you two." Hermione and Draco glanced at each other. Draco went over and sat down on the bed. "That person told us that Voldemort plans on killing Hermione while he makes Draco watch, then kill you," Harry explained.

Draco put his head in his hands. Hermione crawled over and hugged him. "This is all my fault," Draco whispered so only Hermione could hear.

"Shh... it's not your fault, its no one's fault that we have feelings for each other," whispered Hermione.

"You know that's not the reason," whispered Draco.

"It is around Harry and Ron," whispered Hermione. Draco nodded. "We'll get through this, together." Draco nodded against. Hermione kissed him on the cheek. Harry and Ron cleared their throats to say that they were still here.

"What did they say we should do?" asked Hermione.

"Wait! Before you go on, tell me what and who you guys are talking about," said Draco.

"We can't tell you," said Harry. "If you want to know, you'll have to talk to Dumbledore."

"Anyway," said Ron. "They said that you're going into hiding like Harry's mum and dad did, with the Fidelius Charm. And we're all hiding with you."

"Who's all?" asked Hermione.

"You two, me, Ron, and Thomas," said Harry.

"Why Thomas?" asked Draco.

"Because he's your best friend and I guess Voldemort knows it," replied Ron. "Unless you want him to be murdered by Voldemort."

"Who's going to be our secret-keeper?" asked Hermione.

"We don't know yet," said Ron.

"Wait, why can't we stay at the house?" asked Hermione.

"To what?" asked Draco. This was really annoying.

"Oh, I don't know," sarcastically said Harry, ignoring Draco. "Maybe because he isn't a member." Harry pointed at Draco.

"A member to what?" asked Draco. He started to get a little angry.

"What if he became a member? It would save time," Hermione said ignoring Draco too.

"If Dumbledore agrees to it: said Harry.

"Agrees to what!" asked Draco.

"He will," Hermione said ignoring Draco again. "He trusts other people that ruined their first chance, doesn't he?"

"But Hermione," said Ron.

"But nothing Ron," said Hermione. "Everyone deserves a second chance." Ron sighed.

"I'll talk to them tomorrow then," said Harry. "You'll be lucky if they agree to letting him stay there. He's a Malfoy after all." He eyed Draco. "I'm not promising anything either."

A/N: Finally! here's chapter 7 for ya!


	8. Powers The Dark Lord Knows Not

Harry talked to the Order the next morning with Ron and Hermione. After about an hour, the Order agreed to let Draco in on everything. It might be useful to have a Malfoy on their side. Hermione went to Draco's and Thomas' apartment and told Draco. (Thomas was already in the Order.) They got their things together and went back to Number 12 Grimmald Place. Hermione had her same room with Ginny and Draco shared a room with, to his displeasure, Harry and Ron, better than with Fred and George. They would throw jokes at him in a heartbeat, and they wouldn't be nice jokes either.

Draco dropped his things at the foot of his bed that was added the night before. He looked around the room and sighed. This house was almost just like The Malfoy Manor, with all the Dark Wizard stuff everywhere. Of course, it had been cleaned up a lot, but it still had things that refused to move. Draco flopped onto his bed and looked at the ceiling. He'd unpack later.

Hermione walked in. "Hello Draco." She sat on the bed and looked at his troubled face. "What's wrong?"

"Do I really deserve everything I've gotten?" asked Draco. "Do I really deserve all these second chances?"

"Oh Draco," Hermione laid on him, resting her head on his chest. "Of course you do."

"This house kinda reminds me of the Malfoy Manor," said Draco.

"It was worse," said Hermione, "when we first came here."

"Yeah?" asked Draco.

"Yep," said Hermione. "Come on, let's go down to lunch. That's why I came up here in the first place." She got off him.

"Alright," Draco said getting up. They walked downstairs and entered the dining room holding hands. Everyone stopped what he or she were doing and looked up a moment before going back to what they were doing.

Draco gulped at and followed Hermione, who sat next to Harry. Draco sat down next to Hermione and looked around the table at the different Order members. He's seen most of these people before. The door opened, and Draco looked up to see who it was. He almost choked on his drink. Snape had walked into the room, whispered something in Lupin's ear, and his eyes met with Draco's. Snape raised his eyebrows at Lupin. Lupin muttered something, Draco couldn't hear, and Snape turned around and left. Draco had seen Snape at so many death-eater meetings that his mother made him go to. He never thought of Snape being here, at the Order of the Phoenix. 'Well, Dumbledore trusts him if he's here,' thought Draco. He continued eating.

Harry pushed his plate away from him and propped his elbows on the table. He rubbed his temples.

"What's the matter Harry?" asked Ron.

"You're pale and sweaty Harry," Hermione touched his forehead. "And you're burning up."

"I'm fine," said Harry.

"You are not fine," said Hermione.

"I'm fine alright?" snapped Harry. He got up and nearly lost his balance if it wasn't for Ron and Hermione.

"Is something the matter?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"No, it's just hot and stuffy in here," said Hermione. She didn't want to worry anyone. "Come on Draco." She muttered and helped Harry into the next room. Her and Ron set him on the couch. Hermione went to one of the shelves and took a little velvet pouch. She threw it at Draco. "Floo Powder, we need Dumbledore. This might have something to do with Voldemort." Draco nodded. "He's at Hogwarts."

Draco opened the pouch and threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace. He stepped into the fire and shouted, "Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts." Draco fell on his hands and knees in the familiar office. He got p and dusted himself off.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, what brings you back to Hogwarts?" asked Dumbledore from his desk.

"Its Po-Harry Potter, sir. He's gone deathly white and he's sweating and he's burning up," said Draco. "Hermione reckons it could be related to Voldemort somehow."

"Alright," said Dumbledore. "We'll take Fawks." Dumbledore grabbed Draco's wrist and Fawks' tail with the other. Since you can't apparate to or from Hogwarts or they would have done just that. They landed in the same room where the Trio sat.

"Harry's breathing slowed just after Draco left," said Hermione. "What's happening?"

"Shouldn't...you be...with your...students?" asked Harry with a little bit of difficulty. "I probably just have the muggle flu or something. I'm fine."

"Professor McGonagall can take care of them," said Dumbledore.

"I'll be fine. It's just-" Harry passed out on the couch. His body twitched for about a minute. Then he stopped twitching and breathing. Dumbledore pressed his fingers to Harry's neck. There was still a pulse. Harry's body glowed with a blinding silvery light that made everyone yelp and cover their eyes. Harry gasped, filling his lungs as much air as possible before exhaling again. He coughed and rolled off the couch, landing on his hands and knees.

"What happened?" asked Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco one the shock was gone.

Dumbledore smiled. "It's about time it came."

"What came?" asked Harry.

"I've been waiting 19 years for this moment," said Dumbledore. "The powers Voldemort knows not. We just need to figure out what they are."

"And how do we do that?" asked Hermione.

"We wait until they go haywire, wait until they decide to show themselves," said Dumbledore.

"Will that be bad?" asked Harry.

"Depends on what they are, but most likely it will be bad," said Dumbledore. "Now, I need to tell the others and get back to Hogwarts. I want to hear about the first sign of unusual power breaking out." They nodded and he went to talk with the other Order members.

"I wonder what these new powers are," said Ron.

"So do I," said Harry.

"I just hope they don't cause too much trouble or damage when they decide to break out," said Hermione. Everyone nodded.

A/N: Well, heres chapter 8 . omg! jumps up and down I love the next chapter


	9. I'm a What?

Days passed and Harry felt perfectly fine and no unusual powers broke out of him. To be truthful, he felt no different than before these new powers came to him.

"What if I don't even like my new powers?" Harry asked the others one night. Him, Ron, Hermione, and Draco sat in the middle of the boys' room in a circle.

"Well, if they are to kill Voldemort, then you better like them," said Draco.

"I've been trying to find cases or info on powers coming to witches and wizards like they did to Harry, but I can't find anything," said Hermione. "Harry, you're going to be mentioned in every book once you kill Voldemort and these powers become public." Of course, only the Order people knew and they promised they wouldn't tell a soul and a wizard's promise is hard to break.

Harry fell back on his back and looked at the ceiling. "More fame eh? That's the last thing I want. Famous for something I don't even remember." He shook his head.

"Yes, well, you will be the most respected wizard alive after it!" said Ron.

"Not more than Dumbledore," Harry pointed out.

"Maybe even more!" said Ron.

"Ronald!" hissed Hermione. "Not helping."

"You might even be Headmaster at Hogwarts soon!" Ron said, totally ignoring Hermione. "Or even Minister of Magic!"

"What if I don't want any of that? What if I want to be a normal person?" asked Harry.

"Normal isn't Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived," said Draco.

"Haven't heard that name in a while," said Harry.

"You aren't normal Potter," said Draco. "You share a prophecy with Voldemort! Normal just doesn't describe you."

"Thanks for being so nice," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Anytime," sarcastically said Draco.

"Well, whatever your powers are, they are powerful," said Hermione. "I just want them to show."

"So do I," said Harry.

Hermione opened a new book and flipped through the pages. She closed the book with a snap. "Nothing, is it possible that this has never happened before?"

"Possibly," said Ron.

"Can we please talk about something or someone other than me?" asked Harry. He was getting annoyed and angry. Then a wind blew into the room. It fluttered parchments and the bed coverings, as well as Hermione's skirt. She practically had to sit on it to keep it from fluttering.

"That was odd," said Hermione, still holding her skirt down in case it came back.

Draco's eyes zoomed around the room in thought. "Potter, you're parents were worthless fools."

"Draco!" said Hermione.

"Look," said Draco. He pointed at Harry. Lightning played along his skin. The wind came back and blew harder.

"Say you're sorry Draco!" said Hermione.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean it Potter! I was checking something! Calm down!"

Harry took a couple deep breaths to calm down. "You could have said that before."

"Then you wouldn't have gotten angry," shrugged Draco.

"Lightning and wind," said Ron. "I wonder if there's any more powers."

"We have to tell Dumbledore," said Hermione.

They got up and went downstairs. Dumbledore was just about to leave.

"Dumbledore!" said Harry. "Wait."

"What is it Mr. Potter?" asked Dumbledore.

"They've come out," said Harry.

"What are they?" asked Dumbledore.

"Lightning and wind," said Harry. "But we're not sure if there's more to come."

"How'd did it happen?" asked Dumbledore.

"He got angry and lost control of them," said Draco.

"You have to show me," said Dumbledore. "Think of something that will get you angry."

Harry closed his eyes and Bellatrix Lestrange popped into his mind. The wind picked up, lightning played along his skin, and this time, he started a little earthquake!

"Harry! Calm down!" said Hermione.

Harry took a couple deep breaths again and everything stopped. Dumbledore's eyes were wide. "You're a...mage!"

"A what?" asked Harry.

"A mage. It's the most powerful person. Mages don't use wands or incantations. A mage is the most powerful being ever!" said Dumbledore.

A/N: well, here's the 9th chapter! I hope you all like it! Chapter 10 is so very cool!


	10. Mage? Meditation? What!

"Are you serious?" asked Harry, mouthing hanging open.

"Yes, you will need to learn meditation soon," said Dumbledore.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"To keep it under control always. No matter what mood you are in," said Dumbledore.

"How do I meditate? And with who?" asked Harry.

"I'll let you know as soon as I know," said Dumbledore. "Now, I need to get back to Hogwarts."

"I know how to meditate. I've read about it before," said Hermione. "Lot's of magical people did it a long time ago."

"Alright Mrs. Granger," said Dumbledore. "Start as soon as possible."

"But, how will I know if there's other that I don't know about?" asked Harry.

"You're not going to get this meditation on the first try Harry," said Dumbledore. "And by the looks f it, you're an elemental mage." Dumbledore left before either of them could say anything else.

"Well, now that we know what you are, we know what to look for. Like to see if there's any other known living elemental mages," said Ron.

"After we meditate," said Hermione.

"Well, let's do it then," said Harry.

"We have to o somewhere where we won't get distracted," said Hermione.

"I have an idea, I just need a quill and parchment," said Harry. They walked up to Harry's, Ron's, and Draco's room. Ron pulled out a quill and parchment. Harry scribbled something on the parchment and read it out loud. "Come in here or make any noise around this room and I'll smite you with my lightning." Harry laughed and hung it outside the door. "Ok, let's get this meditation started."

"We need to ward the room," said Hermione.

"What?" asked the guys.

Hermione gave an impatient sigh. "Put a protective spell up to keep the magic in. We don't want it spilling out everywhere."

"And you found everything we need in a book?" asked Draco. Hermione nodded.

What is it called?" asked Harry.

"'Magics Throughout Time'," said Hermione.

"I want to borrow it after we're done," said Harry. Hermione nodded and spelled the walls, the door, the ceiling, and the floor.

"What exactly is that for?" asked Draco.

"We don't want Harry's magic leaking everywhere," said Hermione.

"So, start teaching professor," grinned Ron.

Hermione threw a pillow at him. "Ok, first get comfortable on the ground." Harry sat cross-legged on the floor. "Close your eyes and breath in to the count of seven, hold to the count of seven, and let go to the count of seven. Be sure to fill your lungs as much as you can, and let go of everything. Ok, 1...2...3...4..." She continued counting and her, Draco, and Ron watch Harry. Harry's body glowed with that silvery misty light; then it blinded them.

"Potter! Stop!" yelled Draco, covering his eyes.

Harry opened his eyes. "What?"

"You were glowing and it was blinding," said Ron.

"Oh," said Harry.

"Ok, again," said Hermione. Harry closed his eyes and did the breathing exercise. Hermione quietly explained how he must put his mind from everything around him into something small. Harry did this for about an hour. "Ok, that's enough for today." She sounded pleased. "We don't want to kill you out of boredom."

"My leg!" Harry straightened his leg. "I'm all stiff!"

Hermione shrugged. "You've been at it for an hour."

"An hour?" said Harry. "Wow."

A/N: Well here's chapter 10! I hope you like it.


	11. One Other Elemental Mage

No one saw much of Hermione for the next two weeks. She locked herself up in the library every chance she got. When she couldn't find anything there, she went to the closet wizard library, and when she still couldn't find anything there, she went to the Hogwarts library.

"Harry!" Hermione ran into the house. Lupin pointed upstairs. Hermione nodded and ran up to the guys' bedroom. "Harry! Guess what?"

Him and Ron were playing wizards chess. Draco was reading a book on his bed. Harry looked up just as his King got checked-mated. "What?"

"There's one other elemental mage," said Hermione.

"One? Really? Where? Who?" asked Harry.

"Yes, yes, United States of America, and Alexandra Chandler, great-granddaughter of Trisana Chandler," said Hermione.

"The USA?" asked Draco. Hermione nodded. "There's none here in England?"

Hermione shook for head. "She's the only known elemental mage in the world."

"Who's Trisana Chandler?" asked Ron.

"She was a famous elemental mage when she was around. Her and her foster-siblings were all considered great-mages. That's probably what you'd be Harry," said Hermione. "We need to go to Hogsmead and send her a long distance owl, asked her if she can teach you."

"Let's do that now," said Harry.

"Let's go then," said Hermione. They all apparated to Hogsmead and sent Alexandra a letter, knowing that it would be weeks before they even got a reply. The letter her almost everything about Harry, but the figured she might already know. It was a just in case thing anyway.

"Let's go to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore," said Hermione. They walked to the familiar castle and through the familiar Great Hall doors.

"It feels like coming back to Hogwarts," said Harry.

"Yes, it does," said Hermione.

They walked the familiar halls to the familiar griffin that guarded Dumbledore's office. They stood there for a moment.

"Milky Way," said a familiar voice behind them. "Obsessed with muggle candy at the moment." They all turned around.

"Serveus," said Harry. "...Thanks..." He went up the ascending stairs, the others followed. He knocked on the door and was let in.

"Harry," said Dumbledore. "I'd like you to meet Alexandra Chandler." Alex held out her hand. She was around 28. Her red hair pinned up in a whole bunch of curls. She was about 5'6, two inches shorter than Harry, and was medium built. Her skin was littered with freckles. Harry shook her hand.

"Just call me Alex. Alexandra sounds to royal," said Alex.

"Hello," said Harry. "I'm sure Dumbledore told you all about me." She nodded. "These are my friends Ron and Hermione, and Hermione's boyfriend Draco Malfoy." Alex shook each of their hands.

"Well, I was starting to think that after I died, there would be no more elemental mages," said Alex. "Glad to be your teacher Harry Potter."

"Glad to be your student," said Harry.

"I'm due back in the US in two days," said Alex, "and your coming with me."

"What? I can't possibly leave," said Harry. "I have to stay. If I leave, Voldemort will be sure to attack."

"What makes you say that?" asked Alex.

"Because, this time I won't be here to stop him like I always seem to do," said Harry.

"Harry, everything will be fine," said Dumbledore. "From out latest discovery, we outnumber the death-eaters," said Dumbledore. "You have to go, or you will never learn about your powers."

Harry sighed. "As long as Ron and Hermione come with me."

"And Draco," said Hermione.

Harry sighed again. "And Malfoy."

"We leave on Wednesday at 11:00 sharp," said Alex.

"How are we getting there?" asked Ron.

"Apparating of course," said Alex. "Oh, have you ever meditated before?"

"Yeah, for about two weeks. Hermione's been teaching me," said Harry.

"Ok, great, then I won't have to waist time teaching that to you," said Alex.

After about an hour of talking, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco gave Alex a tour of Hogwarts. That literally took all day. They dropped her off at the Leaky Cauldron and went back to the Headquarters. There was an Order meeting tonight. That's when they'd tell everyone they were going to California, USA.

"I can't believe I-I mean, we have to go to the United States. I know Voldemort will attack," complain Harry. Hermione left to go pack all of her things. She didn't want to hear this again. "And it won't just be for a month or two. It might take years! What if Voldemort takes over by then and starts working for the rest of the world?"

"Potter! Would you shut up! You are so annoying," snapped Draco.

"And you forgot that Dumbledore will still be here. Voldemort is afraid of him. Everyone knows that," said Ron.

"I know, but what if" Harry started before he was cut off.

"What if, what if whatever! Stop talking or talk about something else if you must!" said Draco.

Harry sighed and shrunk most of his stuff. He put all his clothes, except for what he was going to wear the next day, into a trunk and shrunk that also.

Wednesday was here in no time at all. Harry, still not wanting to go, came downstairs with a trunk. Everything else was shrunk in it. They were meeting Alex at the Leaky Cauldron in about an hour. Harry waited down stairs for the others to come. There was a knock on the door. Harry opened it.

Alex stood there. "Change of plans, we need to leave in," she looked at her watch, "ten minutes."

"Ten minutes? Why?" asked Harry.

"My old professor's friend needs my help with something," said Alex. "She just fire-talked to me."

Harry sighed. "Alright, I'll be right back." He ran upstairs. "Change of plans, we are leaving in ten minutes." He told the others when he got to his room. Thankfully Hermione was in there with them.

"I'll go tell the others, I've been packed," said Hermione. She left the room.

"Come on, hurry up," said Harry.

"Why the rush Potter?" asked Draco.

"Alex's old professor's friend needs her help," said Harry. "So we need to leave."

"Alright," announced Ron. "I'm ready."

"Me too," said Draco.

"Come on then," said Harry.

By the time they got downstairs, everyone that was in the Order had came to say good-bye. Harry wasn't expecting this big of a good-bye. It wasn't like he was leaving forever. Just a couple years, was all. He said his good-byes to the Order and they apparated to Los Angeles, California, U.S.A.

They arrived in an expensive looking neighborhood. All the houses were huge compared to the ones of Privet Drive, but they weren't as big as Number 12 Grimmauld Place. They followed Alex up the sidewalk that led up to her house. She told them to drop their stuff here. They then followed her out of the house and across the street. Alex knocked on the door. A Japanese woman, probably in her late 60s, opened the door.

"Ah, Alex, you're here," said the old woman. She let them inside.

"This is Arishia Toma," said Alex. "Arishia, this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy." Alex waved a hand at each of them as they were mentioned.

"Nice to meet you," said Arishia.

"Now, what's the problem?" asked Alex.

"I need a protection spell put on my house," said Arishia.

"Don't you have one?" asked Alex.

"Yes, but the man I bought the charm from lied. It was very weak," said Arishia.

"Ah, I see," said Alex. "Follow me." She waved her hand at Harry. Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Arishia followed. "You'll be able to do this too." Alex put her palm on the wall and closed her eyes. Lightning flowed out of her fingertips and spread along the house like a spider web. Harry watched with awe. Ron's, Hermione's, and Draco's mouths were hanging open. "This is much stronger than wand-magic. No offense."

"None taken," muttered Ron, Hermione, and Draco.

A/N: Ah, finally, chapter 11 is here! I can't wait to finish chapter 12 and type it up! It's going to be so kool! I hope you all like this chapter! hehhee


	12. Seven Years Later

"Oh Harry," Alex hugged him. "I'm going to miss you so much." She hugged Ron, Hermione, and Draco. Seven years seem to fly out the window. Years of training had finally paid off. Not only was Harry able to play with lightning, win, and hail, but also snow, heat, earthquakes, and rain. They said their good-byes to Arishia and apparated back to England at the Leaky Cauldron.

But, when they got there, nothing was the same. It was completely empty of all people. Only dementors hovered around. Harry pulled out his wand that he still carried around and yelled, "Expecto Patronum!" his silver stag drove off the dementors.

They walked out of the Leaky Cauldron. They stood shocked at the doorway. Every shop had broken windows, doors that were half off and no one was in sight. The sky was red and smoky, as if it was on fire. The street was littered with trash. Neither of them could believe what they were seeing. Dementors stayed inside the shop; Harry's silver stag ran from dementor to dementor, chasing them off. They walked along the streets, looking at all the mess.

"It looked like the dementors finally decided to join Voldemort," said Ron.

"Voldemort has taken over," said Harry. "So far he's won, but not when we meet again. I'll kill him, I swear I will."

"Come on, let's go to the headquarters," said Draco.

They apparated to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. All seemed well. The only way the headquarters would be found out was if Dumbledore told, or worse...if he died. The headquaters seemed to be the only place Voldemort didn't take over. They quietly walked into the house, just to make sure they weren't mistaken. Harry called his lightning to his hands and walked into the kitchen. It was an absolute madhouse. No one even saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco walk in. they all glanced at each other before Harry cleared his throat to get the Order members attention. Everyone's eyes widened as they stared at the four.

"We're home," said Harry.

"Oh! Thank God you are all back!" Mrs. Weasley gave each of them a rib-crushing hug.

"What has happened to Diagon Alley?" asked Hermione.

Everyone's faces fell. "About a month after you four left, Voldemort attacked and won. We were wrong. He has twice as much supporters than we thought," replied Lupin. "Hogsmead is the same. The dementors join him about a year later."

"And Hogwarts?" asked Ron.

"It's fine, it's serving as a hospital too," said McGonagall.

"I knew I should have stayed!" said Harry. "This is all my fault."

"Don't go blaming yourself for out mistakes," said Tonks. "We thought we could handle a few death-eaters. We thought that he only had a few so we weren't worried."

"But, with you back and with your powers under control, we can finally win this war," said Lupin.

"After you left, everything was going our way," explained Bill. "Then, he attacked. At first, it was just a couple death-eaters, just as we thought, but more kept on coming. Soon, we were outnumbered greatly. Every one of us, there was ten of them."

"How many people did we lose?" asked Harry.

"100 out of 150," said Snape. "34 are injured at Hogwarts."

"We only have 16 people that are well enough to fight?" asked Harry. "16 against however many people Voldemort has!"

"20 with you four," corrected Snape.

"The first attack was at Diagon Alley. The second was at Hogsmead. They were heading towards Hogwarts," said Lupin.

Harry's eyes scanned the room, there was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Snape, McGonagall, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and three others he didn't know.

"Where's Ginny?" asked Ron. Harry scanned the room again. She wasn't here. Everyone lowered his or her head. Mr. Weasley hugged Mrs. Weasley, who started to cry. "No. She has o be here." He took a step backward.

"She was...murdered by a death-eater, Ron," sniffed Lupin.

"No," said Hermione. She turned and cried into Draco's chest. He held her tightly. Mrs. Weasley hugged Ron, who started to cry. Harry sat on a chair and put his head in his hands, crying. He never got to tell her he had feelings for her. A comforting hand touched his shoulder. Harry peeked to the side; it was Lupin.

"Why weren't we heard or told anything about any of this stuff?" Harry asked when he was able to talk again.

"All the owls were being watched," said Kingsley.

"There are other ways!" yelled Harry. The wind picked up and ruffled papers. He quickly controlled that by taking a deep breath.

"The fires were being watched and we couldn't afford having one of us go and fetch you, and Dumbledore said you had to learn you magic!" snapped Snape. "You are not superman Potter! You can't do everything!"

"Don't be so hard on him Serveus," said McGonagall.

"Where's Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

"At Hogwarts. Helping and supervising everyone there," said McGonagall.

"What about Voldemort? Have any clues on him yet?" asked Draco, still holding onto a crying Hermione.

"None," said Kingsley, "we thought we had him at one time, but no."

"I need to go see Dumbledore," Harry said as he got up. "He'll want to know we're back. Come on you three." He waved a hand at Ron, Hermione, and Draco.

They walked into Hogwarts and looked around. This was even in a bigger madhouse than the headquarters. People were running this way and that with medicines, papers, and wands.

"Excuse me," Harry said to one of the people running. "Can you tell me where Dumbledore is? We need to talk to him. It's very important."

"He's in his office," he said before running off again.

They walked to his office with some difficulty. It seemed that Healers from different places in the world were running around. People from all around helped out with the injured.

"Excuse me," Hermione stopped another Healer. "What's Dumbledore's password?"

"Gummy Worms," said the Healer in a strong Bulgarian accent before running off. The griffin stepped aside and the four stepped onto the ascending stairs. Harry didn't even bother with knocking, but walked right in.

"Dumbledore...you're a ghost?" asked Harry, mouth hanging open.

"Yes, I died of old age three years ago," said Dumbledore. "It's so good to see you four back and unharmed."

"It's good to see you too," they all chorused.

"Come on Harry, show me what you can do," said Dumbledore.

"Alright," said Harry.

He called lightning to his hands and threw a small lightning ball at the stone wall. Then he pointed a finger at the same wall and muttered, 'strike.' A hair-then strand of lighting came from his finger and stuck the wall. The lighting disappeared. Harry twirled his hands, catching a breeze. He commanded his new caught breeze to wrap itself around Ron, then it wrapped itself around Draco and Hermione tightly. They had to hug each other to keep from falling. Everyone laughed. The wind then wrapped itself around Harry. Harry raised his arms, did a slight movement with his fingers, and a light snow began to fall inside the room, then the ground began to shake slightly before stopping.

"I can make everything stronger if needed," said Harry. "The wind is useful for the California summer days." He smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot." He went to the window and called some water from the lake to the room. He turned a complete 360 degrees. The water blob that floated about six feet off the ground, turned into a miniature whirlpool. Harry sent his creation back to the lake a moment later.

"Very impressive Harry," said Dumbledore. "You have your emotions under control I presume."

Harry nodded. "Took awhile, but it was all worth it."

"Good," said Dumbledore.

"Everyone are either injured or dead aren't they?" asked Hermione.

"We arrived in Diagon Alley," said Draco. "No one was there."

Dumbledore nodded. "Sadly, yes. Everyone wasn't prepared when it happened. Thankfully, Healers from all over the world are helping us." The four nodded.

"We noticed that when we got here," said Ron.

"Voldemort has to be stopped, before he spreads to different countries," said Draco.

"I agree, but how?" asked Dumbledore. "We only have 20 members against we're guessing, at least 100."

"That is why there's an elemental mage on our side. I can easily take out half that number," said Harry. "But I need most of my power for Voldemort."

"But, that's still about 20 to 50," said Hermione.

"We have to try," said Harry. "We have no choice."

A/N: Well, I hope you just love chapter 12! I likes it!


	13. Final Battle

"I think he must know you're back Harry," Lupin commented about two weeks after the four came back from America.

"You think so?" asked Harry. "he didn't seem to care if I was here or not last time." He sat down next to Lupin.

"That's true," said Lupin. "Which is odd. I'm surprised he didn't try to kill you when you first arrived here."

"Yes, I'm surprised too," said Harry. "I want to find him. I want him to play for what he did to me and to everyone else he has hurt."

"Everyone does," replied Lupin.

"Yes, I know," said Harry. "Too bad no one knows anything about his whereabouts."

"We'll just have to wait until he comes to us," said Lupin. Harry nodded in agreement. "I just hope it's soon. I don't like this war we seem to be having right now."

"I know what you mean," said Harry. "I don't like it either."

"Hey Harry," Hermione walked into the kitchen. "Draco, Ron and I are going to Diagon Alley."

"Why?" asked Harry.

She shrugged. "I don't know, just to look around I guess."

"Alright," he got up. "Have a good day Lupin." Harry said before leaving.

They arrived in Diagon Alley about five minutes later and looked around. Everyone was too scared to come here and clean up a little. Harry couldn't blame them. They couldn't defeat Voldemort if he showed up. Only Harry could kill him.

"I can't imagine what it looked like as it happened," commented Hermione.

"Must have been horrible," said Ron.

"Had to be," said Draco. "They don't play around those death-eaters. They'll kill you in a heartbeat if given the chance."

"I don't doubt that," said Harry.

He knew it all too well. Peter didn't pay around when he betrayed Lily and James, Bellatrix wasn't playing around when she killed Sirius, and Voldemort won't play around him and Harry battle the final battle.

"I just wish I could have been here," sighed Harry.

"But, you couldn't, so stop whining over it," said Draco.

"I can't believe it's been like this for six year," said Hermione.

"I can't believe it wasn't reported in America or anywhere else," said Ron.

"There's probably no way of getting it anywhere," said Harry.

"Hey look," said Hermione. She pointed at the biggest whitest building in all of Diagon Alley. "I didn't noticed that Gringotts hasn't been touched."

"Hagrid did say it was the safest thing in London, apart from Hogwarts of course," said Harry.

Hermione walked towards where Flourish and Blotts was. She picked up an old newspaper clipping of the loose death-eaters around. She knew who they all were of course. After being friends with Harry since she was eleven, you met a lot of people that want to kill Harry.

"Hermione," Harry whispered. Hermione dropped the paper and looked up at him. "Duck Hermione!"

Hermione fell to her stomach. A green curse flew over her. Draco started to run to her, but Harry put out his arm to stop him.

"Don't move," he ordered. With a flick of his wrists, his winds went into Flourish and Blotts He sensed his winds finding someone. In a quick movement of his hands, he winds became stronger. They forced the death-eater out into the open.

"Expell" the death-eater started to say before he saw no wands out.

"That won't work on me Lindin," Harry said as his winds wrapped around Lindin tightly, not letting him do anything.

He smirked at Ron. "Your sister was fun to kill." He laughed.

Ron ran at him. Harry stopped him with a lightning barrier. "Ron! No! You'll get yourself killed!"

"He killed my sister! I'll kill!" roared Ron. Tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Ron! Don't be stupid! We need you when Voldemort attacks," yelled Hermione.

"Besides you wouldn't be able to touch him," said Harry. "My winds are too fast." Lindin grinned. "As for you...you know too much."

"Kill him Harry!" yelled Ron.

"I have to kill him," said Harry. "I would be setting him free if I send him to Azkaban because he knows how to escape." He turned around, flicked something invisible back behind him to Lindin and walked off.

"Harry? What are you doing?" questioned Hermione.

"I don't want to witness his death," said Harry.

After he finished talking, Lindin screamed out in pain. Harry closed his eye tightly. The "invisible thing" was actually a seed of lightning that sucked itself into Lindin's blood stream. It flowed through his body. He was burned from the inside out.

"Come on, let's go home. No one must know of my powers," said Harry.

"Do you think we'd let you all go so easily?" sneered a man from the shadows.

Harry pulled out his wand. "Don't let any of them run."

"Why would we run? We are more powerful that you," said the same man.

"No, you just won't do anything to get your 'Lord' angry," said Draco.

"Of course, you know just how to make him angry don't you?" said another man.

"Yes I do, and look where I ended up. On the side that will win," smirked Draco.

"The side that will win! HA!" laughed the group of death-eaters. "We'll just see about that!" They all charged and different spells went this way and that way. Ten more death-eaters came out of the shadows. It was twelve to four; three death-eaters to each of the four.

It wasn't a very big fight. These death-eaters didn't know how to duel properly. They weren't fast enough. While Harry could shoot a spell and deflect another in a heartbeat.

By thirty minutes, all the death-eaters lay on the ground, knocked out cold with different hexes, jinxes, and curses. Harry flicked a seed of lightning at each of them and walked slowly away. It was no use to send them to Azkaban anymore. They have escaped many times before and could do it again.

"Come on, now let's go home," slowly said Harry. He didn't like killing people of any kind, but he knew he had too.

"Going home so early Harry Potter?" hissed a voice from the shadows. Voldemort stepped out of the shadows. His eyes stared at Draco and Hermione. They were hugging each other.

Harry raised his hands over his head and slammed them down to his sides. A lightning protective circle went around Draco, Hermione and Ron. Voldemort snapped his head at Harry and glared at him. Harry looked at him and smirked.

"Do you really think we went to America as a vacation?" asked Harry.

"Magic won't work against us, you know that," smirked Voldemort.

"That is where you are wrong Voldemort. Our wands can't duel because they are brothers. But...mage magic can," smirked Harry.

"Yes, but none of us are mages," said Voldemort.

"Wrong again Voldemort," said Harry. A glint of mischief was in his eyes. "I didn't do that protective circle with my wand. I have powers the Dark Lord knows not...I have mage magic. The most powerful magic in the world. More powerful that even against Dark wand magic."

"No matter, I will still kill you," said Voldemort.

"No you will not. A simple wizard can't defeat a mage. It's impossible. Sure, I'll get beat up a little, because I'm human, but in the end, I will win," said Harry. "This war is between you and me Voldemort. Let us end it."

"My pleasure," hissed Voldemort. An unexpected spell hit Harry in the chest. He flew back and landed on his feet. "A little slow are you?"

"Don't lose your footing Voldemort," Harry spread his hands apart. The earth under Voldemort cracked and he fell in the new hole.

He apparated behind Harry and hit him with a powerful spell. Harry lay on the ground. Voldemort raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" A lightning rob went around Harry. The spell rebounded and almost hit Voldemort.

Harry sent a strand of lightning at Voldemort after he rolled over. Then he sent a rush of heat at him. Voldemort lay on his back, not moving, but he was still alive.

"In every fiber of your being, you are truly powerful," whispered Voldemort. Harry blinked at him. That was unexpected. He stood there a second too long. Voldemort had just enough energy to mutter the killing curse. At the same time, Harry flicked a seed of lightning on Voldemort.

The green spell hit Harry. He yelled out and flew back. He hit the ground with a loud thud. His protection around Ron, Hermione, and Draco disappeared. Harry lay unmoving on the ground. Hermione, Ron, and Draco ran up to him. This couldn't happen. Harry was supposed to live, Hermione and Ron cried on Harry. Draco hugged Hermione and whispered comforting words in her ear.

"In every fiber of your being, you are truly powerful," barely whispered Harry. He repeated what Voldemort had said to him.

"Harry!" cried Hermione. "You're alive! But the curse, it hit you in the chest."

"That spell...I'm not...affected by it," whispered Harry. "But...it does hurt a lot...I thought... I was dead too."

"Thank God you aren't mate," said Ron

Just then a bunch of Aurors and Ministry people popped in everywhere. They saw Voldemort's dead body, then Harry and his friends. Ron and Draco put each of Harry's arms around their shoulders and an arm around his waist to keep him steady.

A reporter ran up to them and wanted an interview. Hermione stepped between him and Harry. "Not today. Come on guys. Let's bring him back to the headquarters.

They walked through the crowd. Everyone stepped to the left of right and bowed to the four. They each gulped and continued walking. Soon, everyone came out of their houses and bowed. They smiled weakly and walked off, without saying anything to anyone.

A/N: here it is! the final chapter! I hope everyone likes it! better ending than any of my other stories. Another story should be up soon, so no worries...yeah right...lol jk...


End file.
